


Behind the Camera

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time there was MaJim behind the camera rehearsing their Locomotive Manipulation scene for The Big Bang Theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Camera

Jim and Mayim were on their dressing room alone preparing for their Valentines Day scene to be shoot in a few hours. Jim was wearing his tux but he had a hard time fixing his necktie.

“Let me do it for you.” Mayim offered and fixed his necktie. “Thank you.” He said after she finished fixing it. Mayim stroked his shoulder ironing his suit with her palms and she stopped her hands on his shoulder and gazed at him.

“You look great.” She said. Jim couldn’t handle his urge and slowly moved his face close to her and she did the same until their lips met. He tasted her sweet lips and sniffed her candy like scent. But then Jim suddenly woke up from his dreams.

He was actually taking a nap, Mayim was there on dressing room as well. “You’re awake.” She called his attention as she was ironing her hair straight. He was stunned after having such dream and waking up seeing her. After he has earned focus Mayim offered him some sandwich and they ate together at the dressing room. After they finished their sandwiches, she asked him if they could practice their lines on the train and he gladly agreed almost forgetting there was a kissing scene in there. Soon then, they began speaking their lines.

“…or were you trying to trick me?”  
“…i deserve romance…”  
“You want romance? I’ll give you romance… Wine…mmm, grape juice that burns… Let’s gaze into each other’s eyes, you blink I win…and oh, kissing.” Jim was nailing the lines until he paused after he mentioned the word kissing. Mayim was still in character as Amy being guilty as she listens to Sheldon. Jim’s pausing caused a gap.

“I’m sorry am I suppose to kiss you?” Jim asked her if its okay to kiss her even if it was just a practice. “Yes?” Mayim replied wondering why he seem to treat it as something very delicate. “Oh. Okay.” Then, they repeated the scene.

“…or were you trying to trick me?”  
“…you’re right, i deserve romance…”  
“You want romance? I’ll give you romance… Wine… juice that burns… Let’s gaze into each other’s eyes, you blink I win! Oh, kissing.” Jim nailed it again and kissed Mayim. They were nailing the scene so well.

“That was nice” Mayim said as Amy. “Really?” Jim asked forgetting they were in character. “Yeah.” She replied. Jim was speechless, Mayim knew he have few more lines and it made her wonder why the scene ended with her line. “Don’t you have another line?” She asked. Then it sank to Jim that she didn’t mean to say it was nice, she was actually playing as Amy and he recalled saying ‘Really?’ And he thought it was a safe one anyway.

“Damn. I forgot. Sorry. I was suppose to say good.” He explained. “Let’s try again?” Mayim asked but Jim seems to be out of focus.

“Are you alright?” She asked worrying about him being unfocused since he woke up.   
He sighed. “No.”   
Mayim invited him to sit in the couch to talk. “What’s the problem?” She asked with concern. Jim looked at her trying to analyze if she would feel uncomfortable if he shares the reason why he is being distracted but he knew she would understand. “Well. I took a nap a while back, right?” He began. “Yes…” She replied asking him to continue. “Well, as I was sleeping, I dreamt about you.” He teased. “Oh.” She replied shortly startling him a bit. “Was it a sex dream?” She hypothesized. Jim’s eye grew. “No! Absolutely not!” He defended himself right away. “Good.” She giggled. “It wasn’t like that. It was just us preparing for this same scene to be shot and I had a problem fixing my necktie and then you offered me help and…” He hanged as he checked her reaction. “And…?” She asked him to continue. He gulped. “And…then I was tempted to kiss you.” He confessed. “Did you kiss me?” She asked him. He felt nervous to admit, he had a hard time to breathe. “I…uhm. I was so fascinated actually… I was tempted, it was so-”

“You kissed me.” She cuts him in.   
“Yes.” He admitted anxiously and he expected her to feel bad about him for thinking about her as if he was fantasizing her.   
“Wow… That’s cool.” She replied and it made him wonder if it was sarcasm. She looked at him and she knew he was worried. She giggled. “Jim! It’s fine. It was a dream. It’s not as if you can control your dreams.” She told him and smiled. “Really?” He assured. “Of course.” She assured and stood up heading to the door. “I’ll be outside, tell me when you are fine already to practice our kiss.” She teased him as she left.

He was left alone in the dressing room. He was thankful she was that open minded about it because he expected she would find it rude and disrespectful for he knew how modest and professional Mayim is. “That woman is really flawless.” He told himself.

-END-


End file.
